Stay
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: From a young age Francis Bonnefoy was bullied just for the flare and way he looked, many assuming he was gay or something of the sort. Proves how right they were. Recently Francis and his mother moved to England for a new start after his mother's divorce but it's here that Francis meets Arthur Kirkland that might just save him from himself.But can Arthur manage to save Francis?
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm here with another Hetalia fanfiction! While I made one with SpaMano this one will be a FrUk fanfiction and, of course, cute little Canada and America will be in here too! I'm sorry if I use a country name instead of the Human names I' using now, it just makes my head spin thinking and trying to put the right name down, you know? But this is gonna be FrUk, for those that ship it, though I will say I personally love and adore UsUk and FraNada but this shall be my attempt at FrUk! Now, in this one because I got somelittle inspiration I got from watching Markiplier play a game, can't remember the title right now sadly, but there will be depression, thoughts of suicide, self harm and bullying on through this story so if any of these and I mean ANY are triggering to some then don't read this! But those of you who will I hope you like this first chapter!_**

* * *

Francis laid out on his bed as his lashes lowered, the pillow supporting his chin up in such a way the back of his neck ached but his shoulder length hair tickled his cheek softly. He stared straight ahead at the blank coloring of his wall as his mother puttered around downstairs, loud enough to let him know she was home and would thus ruin any plans he might have had but then again that was good. To her at least.

"Francis! Come on downstairs! I need you to 'elp me set ze table!" His mother called up to him, her soft accent wrapping around him and sounding in his ears in such a comforting way that he felt his lashes fluttering gently shut as he listened to the echo of her voice before pushing himself up onto his hands looking to his bedroom door. "Francis!"

"I'm coming!" He shouted back sliding off his bed, his arm throbbing lightly with his hip and back as he straightened up blowing out a breath.

He was seventeen, old enough to be handling things on his own but the makeup he wore on his cheek made his skin itch crazily knowing his mother's make up didn't match his tone or texture of his skin well but it kept her from worrying and that's all he wanted to stop from happening. The last thing he wanted was his mother to be worrying over him still. He looked around his room, where the boxes from months ago during the move were still unopened leaving his room bare and he inhaled then blew the breath out padding across his bare floor, the soles of his feet brushing against the floor with gently swishing noises as he walked out of his room, thankful for listening to his mother for once and not closing the door. He walked down the short, maybe too short, hallway to the stairs in ten quick steps only to bounce down the stairs when his hand reaching out grabbing the railing and loving the soft whisper of wood against his palm.

He took the five steps of the downstairs hall, which lead to three doors; the front door, which was behind him, the door leading to the living room-stupid as it was- and the swinging door of the kitchen where the kitchen table was and where his mother would be cooking, the kitchen being the second biggest thing in the house it felt. He listened to the swish of his jeans as he walked forward, stretched out his hand pressing his palm to the door first and entered when his mother turned smiling happily. His mother was a very beautiful woman, you'd have to be blind not to to see that; her hair was the color of butter, soft and shimmering unlike the disgusting dyed version though her hair was starting to gray lightly; she had shimmering blue eyes that seemed to hold good humor, pale skin that bore a few wrinkles near her eyes, mouth and forehead though they were barely noticeable and a thin lips always painted a soft pink or shocking crimson.

"Francis, you are looking very well, sweet'eart." His mother greeted walking around the table while wiping her hands off on her apron and swished in to in front of him, lifted her hands cupping his face and kissed his cheek softly.

"What time are they coming?" Francis asked softly looking at his mother who stroked her fingers against his cheek in a soothing way which made him close his eyes, leaning to the touch which had always comforted him, even from a small age.

"They will be here soon, besides you love your little Italian boy. I'm happy you and Feliciano along with Lovino are getting along so stupendously." His mother was smiling happily at him and he smiled softly as she stroked his cheek; he got his looks from his mother, that much was true, yet his was more brighter than his mother butter blonde hair and his eyes were more of a sky blue than her normal blues. But in all Francis was just as beautiful as his mother despite being a man.

"Thank you, Mother." Francis murmured when his mother looked at him, a light of concern beginning to grow in those blue irises as a thick lock of hair fell across the bridge of her nose and he grabbed the silken lock twisting it back behind her ear in a loving gesture.

"'ow are you feeling,darling? I know you are taking zis break up 'ard with Jeanne but if you ever need to talk-"

"I know, Mother. I can always talk to you about 'ow I am feeling."

"And ze move? 'ow are you 'andling that? I 'ate to drag all ze way from France but you understand I wouldn't 'ave done that unless I thought it was for ze best, non?"

"I know I know, Mother. It is alright, do not waste you're thinking or time on me zo much! You are a beautiful woman and deserve to go out and 'ave fun. I 'andle Lovino and Feliciano well, they are like little brother's I never got."

"I'm glad you think of them that way, it's warming. At least I know I don't 'ave to worry about you boys." His mother jokingly said as she whapped his arm gently and he smiled at her soft. "I love you, Francis. Zo much."

"I love you too, Mother." Francis replied making his mother smile bright, two dimples popping out making him smile gently for his mother's smile was just too infectious.

"You're a very sweet boy, Francis. One day you will find someone who will make you 'appy ze way your father 'ad made me 'appy." His mother softly said when she pushed away from Francis flicking him with the towel in her left hand, which came from the pocket in her apron, her eyes now dancing happily. "Now set ze table and wash up!"

"Alright, alright, you tyrant." He replied with an eye roll when his mother puffed her cheeks in a fake offended way as she widened her eyes making him want to burst out laughing.

"What did you call me, boy?" She tried to sound menacing as she stirred some spaghetti she was making in honor of her current boyfriend for dinner along with his sons, Feliciano and Lovino though their youngest brother, Sebastian, was out at a friends and didn't want to come tonight so he wouldn't be making an appearance.

"Tyrant." Francis said slowly, deliberately as he narrowed his eyes on his mother's and she got a dangerous look but whipped the towel hard at him .

She squealed when he ran around the table to the sink, his stomach pressing hard to the edge of the counter turning the water on, cupping some cold water in his hand and whipped it at his mother getting a streak down her white apron and she squealed again. She whipped him again but he tossed water at her again nailing her once more and she whipped again hitting his shoulder blade but he grabbed a spare cup, filling it up a little bit, tossing it and his mother screamed with laughter when he grabbed the towel when she flicked it and pulled her into a hug that she returned as they both laughed happily, unaware of the time until the doorbell rang. His mother gasped but he tucked that strand of hair back behind her ear again as her hands fluttered softly around like she was a confused yellow bird.

"I'll go clean up and come down to talk with them."

His mother let out a heavy breath and she kissed his cheeks. "'urry up so you can entertain them while I cook dinner, since YOU have distracted me." She shoved him towards the swinging door smiling adoringly at the seventeen year old who puffed his cheeks out jokingly.

"Tyrant!"He exclaimed before dashing out of the room as his mother threw the towel and he dashed upstairs silently while the doorbell rang and he moved fast to the door. He'd just shut it, turned the water on and was pumping soap into his palm when the loud chattering of Feliciano got to his ears.

"Big Brother Francis!" Feliciano chirped out from downstairs loudly while Lovino cursed at him, telling him not to be so fucking loud, making Francis smile as he washed his hands then, once the soap was gone, slapped some water onto his face sadly making the makeup wash off with his hard rubbing. He grabbed the towel from the wrack blindly rubbing his hands dry then his face before opening his eyes blinking at the mirror cringing at his reflection.

He'd used concealer on two areas on his face; his cheek and under his eyes. With the make up gone the bruise on his cheek stood out like a dark neon spot against his face with a purple undertone of the dark blue, while the bags under his eyes weren't bright blue but a dark, ugly indigo that acted like dark creamy half moons that made his eyes glow a brighter blue that made him cringe. God, when was the last time he got a good nights sleep? He opened the medicine cabinet pulling out the concealer squishing some of the liquid concealer onto his fingers rubbing them up under his eyes then along his cheek quickly but efficiently but it made his skin itch slightly at the feel but his face looked normal again making him sigh out.

He opened the bathroom door walking out, leaving the towel on the sink, but just as he turned to the stairs his phone chimed in his pocket and he pulled it out, looking at the screen before his gaze went flat and he shoved the device back in his pocket as he stepped onto the small landing of the stairs then thumped down them, alerting all of his presence when out of nowhere it seemed he was smothered in a hug by a small, sweet Italian boy who smelled strongly of fruit and even pasta sauce, it seemed and he smiled.

"Feli, 'ow 'ave you been?" Francis asked as he looked at Feliciano who's wide amber eyes shined happily at the blonde when he smiled at Lovino who scowled, his hazel eyes shimmering with a warning and Francis pulled from Feliciano's hug and walked forward holding his hand out to Lovino. "It's also nice to see you too, Lovino. It's nice to see you again."

"You too." Lovino begrudgingly said as he looked at Francis from under his lashes irritatedly and Francis smiled soft bringing just a faint indentation of a dimple on the left side of his mouth but not a full blown dimple.

"Too bad Sebastian didn't come here with you both, it'd be nice to see him." Francis said as he let go of Lovino's hand smiling soft at the two Italian brother's. One would think Feliciano and Lovino were twins, seeing as they had identical curls despite them facing different ways, had strong similar features and similar mannerisms and even smelt the same while doing things together all the time but Lovino was older than Feliciano, he was seventeen like himself while Feliciano sixteen even if that wasn't much older than the younger Vargas, but still made Lovino older and in half of Francis' class.

"Shame." Lovino said a bit viciously making Feliciano scowl at him when he looked at Francis with a new smile on his lips already as he bounced on his toes making his curl bob cutely.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Big Brother Francis! Guess what!" Francis smiled fully, unable to help himself. Though they were not related by blood,because his mother was dating their father and close to getting married, Feliciano referred to the French man as Big Brother Francis and Francis didn't mind that one bit. "I'm dating Ludwig!"

"Ludwig Beilshmidt?" Francis asked scratching the back of his head softly while squinting one eye at him while the Italian nodded happily. "He's Gilbert's younger brother right?"

"Si!" Feliciano chirped nodding happily as he bounced continuously as his hands bounced in a little rhythm by his sides as he bobbed. "Me and Luddy started dating five days ago! I just want to scream it now a days haha! But Lovi won't let me~" He pouted at his elder brother who just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I see. Well if you want some love advice you can-"

"Francis?"

"Oui?"

"Can you come here and 'elp me with some things?" Francis smiled softer as he padded to the kitchen door pushing it open hesitantly to see his mother pulling plates from the cabinet." Can you get those down for me? It's a bit 'ard to reach."

"I got it." Francis replied smiling as he nodded walking over to his mother, looking at the cabinet when he reached up around his mother grabbing five plates as he placed it on the counter as his mother gave him a beaming smile.

"Merci~"

"Pas de problème~" He jokingly said back smiling happily as he looked at his mother who smirked at him when her boyfriend walked in smiling at Francis before holding his hand out.

"Hey there, Francis! Long time no see, huh?" He greeted as he smiled, his brown eyes shining as a lock of his brown hair fell against his cheek as Francis clasped his hand shaking it and smiled. Julius Vargas was a good man, someone he could trust his mother to be with but still he didn't at the same time silly as it was. He was seventeen! He ought to be used to his mother dating besides he's by far the best one she's been with dating history wise.

"Long time. How've you been, Julius?" He asked as he let go of the elder Vargas man's hand pushing it into his pocket only to feel the smooth surface of his phone and yanked his hand back out like there was a fire in his pocket that burned him.

"Good, good. I've got the ring tonight!" Julius exclaimed quietly making Francis smile when the Vargas male looekd at him tightly, squinting his eyes just a bit as his brows pulled together tight. "Are you alright, Francis? You seem tired."

"Francis? Are you alright, darling?" His mother asked turning her concerned gaze to him, pausing in dishing out pasta and he felt his stomach clench feeling no desire in eat and honestly felt nauseas at that moment.

"O-Oui, Mother. I was going to ask but may I be excused from dinner tonight? I fear I 'ave to work early tomorrow at ze cafe and must get to bed earlier. Is that alright, Mother?" Francis asked this aware of the desperate note climbing in his normally smooth voice and their eyes locked onto one another, his mothers and his own blues clashing when she rubbed her hands together, after dropping the serving of pasta she'd had on the utensil she was using.

"Oui, it's fine darling. Just call down if you are not feelig well and I'll be up to see-"

"No!" He yelped then cleared his throat, aware of Lovino and Feliciano joining the kitchen and he rubbed his fingers against his lips briefly. "No, Mother. I shall be fine, you spend the night down 'ere and 'ave a good time. Even if it is at 'ome."

Francis lightly tapped his mother's cheek smiling sweetly when he turned walking around the table, to the door where Lovino and Feliciano parted for him and he was dashing down the hall fast and bouncing up the stairs. He breathed in and out to diminish the nauseas knots in his stomach as he got to his room shutting the door aware of the trembling in his legs even if they didn't tremble physically. He sat on his bed then laid out, changing his mind, when he pulled his phone out of pocket finally and unlocked the screen looking at the first text from his friend, Gilbert Beilshmidt.

 **Gil** : _Dude! Get your ass up and text me back! Arshlock! It's been hours since we've talked and I need to talk to you presto. Now. Pronto. This instant . NOW._

Francis sighed but pulled up the albino's number pressing the phone to his ear listening to the dial tone as he allowed his lashes to futter shut while listening to that tone when Gilbert picked up.

"Ja?"

"Gil?"

There was silence making Francis curious when Gilbert just blew up. "Vhat the hell! Vhy are you _just now_ calling me? Vhere the hell vere you? Even Toni's freaking the fuck out because you didn't tell us you veren't staying after school und vhen ve looked for you, especially for your fucking car, you veren't there! Vant to tell me vhat the fuck happened?"

"I went 'ome! Where do you think I went?" Francis asked in an incredulous tone as he blinked, his eyes wide with his surprise then felt irritation when Gilbert didn't speak for a moment. "What? You think I finally went off and killed myself? Just like that?"

"Listen. You are my friend und you've been under lord knows how much fucking shit they've put on you und ve're just vorried something vill make you snap like vith...vith Jeanne. Ve just vant you to be safe! Is that to much to fucking ask of you?" Gilbert scathingly replied making Francis twitch then close his eyes with shame as his free hand twisted his figners into the bed sheets holding them tightly as his heart thumped hard against his chest and his stomach coiled even tighter while feeling sloshy, like something wanted out.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just needed time alone but I can't talk about this right now, Gil. I'll talk to you in the morning, alright?" Francis heard Gilbert sucking in air to speak when Francis took a breath, calming himself, before speaking before the albino truly could. "Good night, Gil. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Francis-!"

"Night." With that Francis pressed the end call and dropped his phone on the bed before rolling onto his stomach feeling his lashes droop and he pressed his cheek tightly to the bed while holding the sheets tight in his hands as he took deep breathes.

To think his friends would just assume that he would...He shuddered hating putting his friends through that but he really HAD come home that afternoon he just...didn't tell them. He shivered lowly hating he made so many people concerned about him and he inhaled deeply, feeling his lungs expanding rather painfully but satisfyingly before letting the breath out untangling his fingers from the bedsheets and grabbed his phone sliding it on the bedside table clicking his little lamp off, pulled the bed sheets down; he then pulled his shirt up and off then unbuttoned his jeans shimming them down and he kicked them off then climbed into bed in just his boxers enjoying the feel of blankets sliding against his bare skin and let his lashes flutter shut. He'd deal with it all in the morning. He knew he would.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ping_! _Ping_! _Ping_! _Ping_!

Lashes fluttered in annoyance as he rolled over in bed facing the wall while nuzzling deeper into the bed while hold the blankets over him tightly when a yawn burst free of his lips. He was so tired. So so so SO tired he just wanted to sleep! It must be inhuman to wake someone up before the crack ass of dawn right? The sun wasn't even up yet! So why did he have to be up?

 _Ping_! _Ping_! _Ping_! _Ping_! _Ping_!

"Bloody hell!" He groaned rolling over the way he had been originally facing, which was towards the room, his arm blindly reaching out grabbing his phone popping his head out of the blankets while blinking groggily as he turned his screen on then hissed at the bright light of his phone. "Fuck!"

It was like a mini sun was embedded in his phone and just seared his sleep tired eyes. He dropped the phone sitting up on his knees rubbing his eyes hard as they burned and watered from the bright light and he cursed again reaching out turning his lap on casting a soft yellow light around the dark room. He then settled back down with his watering eyes, unlocking the screen and checked his texts only to sighed huffily. Alfred. Who the hell else could it be?

 **Al:** _Hey! Wakey wakey grumpy pants! It's five! Time to rise and shine!_

 **Al:** _Dude! Come on seriously! I won't stop until you wake up!_

 **Al:** _Arthur!_

 **Al:** _Wake!_

 **Al:** _The!_

 **Al:** _Fuck!_

 **Al:** _Up!_

 **Al:** _Waaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeee_

 **Al:** _UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!_

With a ping there was a brand new message that made Arthur sigh out angrily and tiredly as he read the message, sure his temper for the hyper active but loveable teen was running short already.

 **Al:** _Pretty pleaseeee? I got Mattie with me and I ran by the bakery~ I got you some scones~ And I got teeeaaaaaa!_

 _That_ pulled a smile from Arthur as he read the message then rolled his eyes anew as he laid out on his back, the springs squeaking lightly underneath his slim body though he had enough weight to make them squeak at least! He rubbed his hands over his face as he rested his phone on his stomach to do so, his fingers pulling at his face while he rubbed his heels into his eyes sighing huffily. Alfred F. Jones had been his best friend since he moved to England, five streets over from him and it had made him roll his eyes from the very first meeting. The met when Alfred was running down the street laughing about being the hero before promptly slamming into the ground and knocking out four baby teeth. He'd been six when this happened and yet it was what kicked off their friendship.

 **Arthur:** _Stop texting so bloody early in the morning! I love to sleep in for once in a while! Besides I thought we were going to that pub today, to check it out or something since it was new._

 **Al:** _Dude! You're up! Sweet! But no, seriously, we'll check out the pub later tonight, there's a new cafe we should check out first! You'll like it! Come on, get your ass outside! I'm comin' for ya~_

 **Arthur:** _Twit._

 **Al:** _Asshole_.

 **Arthur:** _Wanker_.

 **Al:** _Fucker!_

 **Arthur:** _Pillock!_

 **Al:** _Priss!_

 **Arthur:** _Prat!_

 **Al:** _Douchbag!_

 **Arthur:** _Git!_

 **Al:** _Bitch!_

 **Arthur:** _Tosser!_

 **Al:** _Alright alright! You win! Fuck!_

 **Arthur:** _~Smug smirk in place here~ Thank you! Thank you!_

 **Al:** _God you're such an asshole! But no seriously, get the fuck outside! Or I'm gonna ring your doorbell until Mummsie wakes up!_

 **Arthur:** _You. Wouldn't. Dare._

 **Al:** _I think we both know that- oh yes. Oh yes I fucking would dare. Now get outside!_

 **Arthur:** _Fine!_

He dropped his phone on the bed sitting up and swung his legs off the bed solidly pressing his feet to the ground to push up right then padded to the closet as he clucked his tongue under his breath softly. Alfred truly was an idiot but Arthur couldn't imagine his life without the American anymore, not that he could after they grew close just by the age of nine, but Alfred truly did know him inside and out. He pulled his t-shirt up and off tossing it into his hamper as he pulled on a white button down shirt, letting it hang open as he grabbed a pair of black jeans pulling them up enjoying the fabric of the jeans against his skin as he pulled them up, giving a little jump as they settled just above his hips hugging tight and he buttoned them up, pulling the zipper up and then set to work on lining up each button to the slit it would slid into. He did this quickly an efficiently when his bedroom door opened just as he was pulling his socks and shoes on to reveal his elder brother, Aaron.

"Al is waiting outside, he's talking to Allistor." Aaron informed him, a cigarette pinched tight between his forefinger and middle making England narrow his eyes on it.

"You're not to smoke in the house." He said stiffly before lifting his eyes to his brother's who just rolled them as if this was just a minor detail in his life so early in the morning.

"You could tattle and that'd be pretty stupid." Aaron replied back lifting the cigarette near his mouth then grinned setting off a mischevious look in his grass green eyes, the color like the grass outside itself-bright and vibrant but soft at the same time.

All the Kirkland brother's had some shade of green eyes; Allistor, the first son, had a much murkier version of Aaron's eyes, but grass green it was with fierce red hair; Aaron, the second eldest, of course, had his grass green eyes, vibrant and bright, with reddish-brown colored hair, a bit more towards the red side but reddish-brown; Dylan, the third oldest, had spring green eyes, the color soft and bordering on what looked like a mossy color but light in color and he, surprisingly, had brown hair. Arthur himself had blonde hair with just plain green eyes, though, his mother loved to say they were like emeralds-bright and hard; His younger brother, Peter, had blonde hair like him but had bright blue eyes but the Kirkland brother's all had the same feature. Bushy eyebrows.

"Shut up." Arthur finally managed mumble as he grabbed his bag and walked to the door pushing past Aaron who jus grinned at his younger brother's huffy attitude and followed after him. Allistor and Aaron were smokers, something Arthur and Dylan discouraged, but the two eldest said they could do as they pleased and that was the end of it. Arthur bounced down the stairs once he reached them in thirteen easy steps, Aaron hot on his heels as he walked to the door, yanked it open then glared at Allistor when Alfred looked up and grinned.

"Bout frickin' time!" Alfred exclaimed stepping close to Arthur grabbing his elbow and then proceeded to walk away giving a cheerful smile and wave to Allistor and Aaron, who waved back giving smiles of their own as Arthur was dragged off.

"What the hell is going through your thick ass mind!" Arthur snapped as he was dragged even still, his arm beginning to ache lightly as they reached corner of his street. It wasn't an incredibly long street he lived on but was a bit of a walk. Their foot steps were in unison in sound, not in actually steps, but the sound was nice and comforting to Arthur. While Alfred was sixteen, it surprised many, that Arthur would willingly be friends with him when they thought him eighteen but in reality he was sixteen just like Alfred though it didn't seem it. He was in his Junior year, just this year then the next then he'd be done!

"Not a lot~" Alfred cheerfully replied making Arthur sigh as Alfred laughed, as if unaware of what he truly said and Arthur rolled his eyes at his friend as they finally turned the corner. Unknown to his family, Alfred could most definitely drive but it's because he wasn't the... _best_ driver, he knew that if his family found out then they'd never let him in the car with Alfred. He opened the back door, never feeling comfortable enough to sit in the front, when he realized Ivan was sitting in the front anyhow and Matthew smiled at him gently as he slid in.

"Morning, Arthur. I'm sorry about Alfred spam texing you to wake you up, I told him not to do that but he did it anyways." Matthew explained as he looked at Arthur wth an apologetic look on his face, his eyes echoing his words and genuine.

When Arthur first met Matthew he couldn't believe this soft, sweet spoken person who apologized for the littlest thing and looked close to even blushing and apologizing for sneezing or coughing in class, could possibly be Alfred's twin brother. But now, when he saw Matthew mad or truly opening up, he could believe that the two of them were twins; apparently when they were young Matthew was raised by his father in Canada and Alfred was raised by his mother in America, only when their father passed away did Matthew was brought under the custody of his mother and they moved to England where they ultimately met. However Alfred always snapped and seemed displeased that when they were six and Arthur seven that Mathew would look up rather embarrassingly to the British boy and yet here they were, best friends with Alfred and with Matthew.

"Oh shut up, Mattie! I can text him like crazy all I want since he's my best friend!" Alfred interrupted twisting halfway giving a pout to his brother as he twisted the key in the ignition and Ivan surprisingly kissed Alfred's cheek making him blush and sit back in his seat.

"I apologize as well, Arthur, I should have stopped him." Ivan spoke out finally but Arthur felt his brow twitched, knowing Ivan could have but chose not to and he dropped his gaze before he could glare at the Russian.

"It's fine." He finally replied as he looked at his lap and Matthew smiled at his friend. "So where is this cafe?" His fingers locked together tightly when the car lurched from the curb and started down the road and when he looked at Matthew out of the corner of his eye he could see the teen as turning just as pale as him as he curled his fingers onto the seat.

"It's just a few streets over!" Alfred sounded so offhanded that Arthur felt a sharp stab of worry and fear in his stomach at driving even a few streets over. "I met a dude there too! So did Mattie!"

"Did you?" Arthur asked tilting his head as he looked at the blonde who looked down blinking a few times and nodded gently only to open his mouth like he was going to speak but Alfred cut him off before he could.

"You shoulda seen him! He was talking and even spoke in French! It was fucking awesome! I never thought Mattie had it in him to talk to anyone like that!"

"Wow! That's amazing, Matthew!" Arthur exclaimed making a flush rise into the shy boy's cheeks as he nodded again looking down. He yelped when he rocked forward pressing tight to his seatbelt then back against the sea as Alfred had stomped the brakes hard then started driving again, his heart slamming against his chest like he'd just restarted the organ. "Ho-How much longer?"

"Five minutes!" Alfred cheerfully replied making England shut his eyes as he kept his hands tightly together and fought the urge to bounce his leg nervously like his father would do and he just hoped the five minutes would go fast.

"Oh god..." Matthew whispered echoing Arthur's thoughts exactly as they drove faster and he felt his stomach twisting only to give a light heave making him queasy as he swallowed hard breathing deeply to banish the nausea.

"Oh come on! I'm not that bad! Feliciano is much much more worse than me!" Alfred exclaimed as he drove then turned the blinker on turning to the left and Arthur would gladly say that in that situation he would, without a doubt, ride with Feliciano more. He was getting his license it was just being mailed and it was taking a while. Soon enough he would be able to drive on his own and that was the best thing to him at that moment as he opened his eyes at the lack of movement. "Let's go!"

"Oh thank God." Arthur mumbled as he unclipped his seatbelt, shoved open the door and stumbled out, the air cooler and yet sweet scented with that of Spring. The cafe was small but he could see through the window at a counter, all the items and machinery behind the counter and many tables but there was no one outside right now leaving these tables barren and England walked to one of the tables feeling the breeze pull at his clothes and hair.

"Yo, Artie why are you sitting out here? Don't you want to go in?" Alfred asked curiously as his hand became super glued to Ivan's, it seemed, but Matthew smiled walking over to Arthur taking his red sweatshirt off, one that bore a maple leaf and one that Arthur actually liked.

"It's nice out, Al, let's just sit out here." Matthew said as he put his sweat shirt down the wind blowing again ruffling his wavy hair and ahoge curl and his glasses glinted softly as if winking at Alfred's.

"Fi-ne." Alfred sighed out but pouted gently before reaching out grabbing the back of Matthew's white shirt yanking him to the doors. "But you're gonna come in and stand in line with me!" He walked forward to the doors but then looked over his shoulder at Arthur. "If anyone comes out just order then while we're inside!"

"Alright." Arthur nodded as Ivan, Alfred and a distressed Matthew went inside but Arthur shut his eyes enjoying the breeze that rolled through again thoguh goose bumps rose on his flesh but enjoyed this wind none the less.

It felt like it was always cloudy and raining in England something you grow accustomed too but this soft breeze was a true treat to Arthur right then. He shivered gently at the cool breeze, the soles of his shoes making soft tapping noises against the concrete that was strangely pleasing to his ears when he heard echoing steps and he opened his eyes looking at the sky feeling a drop that was welcomed by more little droplets with a roll of muted thunder. He then, however, looked over to his write to see a waiter cleaning off a table, his hair tied back with what looked like a red ribbon, he wore tight black dress pants with a white shirt and a pale blue waist apron. He was attractive, even from afar, but there was a sort of...sadness rolling off him and it made Arthur curious. The waiter seemed to pause then look over and Arthur felt a flush crawling up his face. Shit! His mother always told him he'd get unwanted attention if he stared at people and here it was; the perfect example. The waiter didn't look angry, didn't look disgusted, but was coated with genuine surprise.

"Oh! mon Dieu! I apologize, I didn't see you sitting 'ere! Wait just a moment, I put my notepad down I just need to get it! One moment!" The waiter got out making Arthur blinked when the blonde dashed off to the table he'd been cleaning grabbing a notepad then pulled the pencil that had been tucked behind his ear twirling it gently as he walked back to Arthur's table, his steps long and smooth and before long he was standing in front of Arthur pressing the pencil to the pad. "But what can I get you?"

"...Ah!" Arthur blinked gently as he looked at the waiter feeling a flush rising to his cheeks at being zoned out but cleared his throat. "I'll just have a cup of tea and bagel, if possible."

"Of course! I'll bring that to you right away, it'll be but a minute." The waiter replied scribbling and then paused tilting his head at Arthur. "is there anything you want in your tea? Milk? Sugar?"

"Milk and about three sugars." Arthur replied as the waiter nodded then tucked the pencil in his waist apron and slid the pencil behind his ear walking away towards the front door when Arthur looked at his back.

His accent...he was French. It didn't matter but the accent was pretty sexy if Arthur had to admit, which he did grudgingly to himself, but the waiter was a very beautiful man with a light stubble forming on his cheeks and chin that was so pale it blended with his skin perfectly. He was interesting, especially in the way he walked, long but smooth strides he took that made it look like he had nowhere to be fast or quickly but it was amazing to just...watch him. He rested his elbow on the table then pressed his cheek to his palm as he looked forward before shutting his eyes still feeling sleepy from being awoken so suddenly that he didn't hear Alfred sneaking up behind him. He opened his eyes a bit feeling the presence of someone behind him but just as he turned around hands slammed on his shoulders making him squeak in alarm.

"Boo!" Alfred shouted as he shook Arthur's shoulders who scowled.

"You little shit!" Arthur shouted as he balled a fist shooting to his feet slamming his balled up fist on the crown of Alfred's head. He knew Alfred wouldn't let this down now, would even brag about how scare-able he was but he sat back down crossing his leg over his knee under the table and crossed his arms scowling. Stupid, he wasn't that easy to scare. Really! The only thing that scared him shitless was Ivan's personalities at times but that was it. But then again this is what he gets for thinking about a blonde waiter. That's proof enough he was out of it and let Alfred near and him so out of it; he shouldn't be thinking so deeply , especially with Alfred loving to scare people. This was his fault but he'd have to think about it another tie- soon enough he'd have to go over to Kiku's for the day. Hopefully this day goes by fast as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, Arthur! It's wonderful to see you." Arthur smiled at Kiku Honda, about as close to him as Alfred managed to get. "Please, come in, Mother is making some tea if you'd like some."

"I'd love some, thank you." Arthur gave Kiku a pleasant smile as Alfred's tires screeched from the sidealk making Kiku and Arthur share a knowing look. "He's going to bloody hit someone some day.'

"Hai, that is very true." Kiku replied with a humorless smile as Arthur stepped inside and shut the door behind him taking his shoes off, pulled them tight together and into a little shoe cubbie and then followed Japan down the hall towards the living room.

Arthur always liked going to Kiku's, it was calmer and quieter than his own home, what with Allistor and Aaron shouting who uses the t.v, Dylan would be arguing with Peter about who would get the last piece of pizza from dinner the previous night. His home was a mad house one he hated but loved at the same time. Though he never said anything ot Peter, for fear he'd upset the boy and the boy was easily up settable, he had hoped and prayed Peter would be a girl so he could finally have a little sister but his hopes and prayers went to naught for Peter was a boy and his mother wasn't sure on having another baby what with having five boys.

He always envied Matthew and Alfred for having a little sister named Michelle, though she looked nothing like them it was for one reason but so easily forgettable- she was adopted. Apparently Matthew and Alfred's father and mother couldn't have another baby due to their age so their father adopted a little girl, age one, gave her the name Michelle with the middle name Victoria and permanently became a Jones while Matthew chose to keep his last name Williams. Michelle had fit right in as she grew up, being quiet sometimes like Matthew but a happy spinning cyclone like Alfred she was like the missing piece they truly needed.

After all she added color to the family for Alfred had blonde hair with blue eyes, Matthew also had blonde hair but violet eyes, their mother had dark blonde hair with glistening blue eyes as well and their father had had blonde hair yet with the violet eyes Matthew had inherited from him, Michelle was the splash of color they needed. She stood out in comparison but a good one; she had long dark brown that she loved to tie into pigtails with the red ribbons that were frayed and aging, with large glinting brown eyes and she had a natural tan, as if she had never been pale in her entire life. She looked exotic compared to the rest of her family but she was simply as beautiful as her mother, whether it be by blood or not, that sometimes with the little quirks Michelle had that matched her mother's and brother's it was hard to believe they weren't related by blood.

"Ah! Sorry!" Arthur apologized when he slammed into Kiku's back but the small teen just smiled shaking his head and just as he opened his mouth his younger brother, Hajame, came slamming down the stairs only to pause when he saw Arthur. Hajame was around the same age as Peter, maybe even fourteen, though it seemed he was olde than that sometimes as he stared at Arthur then offered a smile.

"Konnichiwa, Arthur." Hajame finally greeted as his light brown hair shifted into his face when he tilted his head and his gold eyes were wide and friendly, having the same warmth as Kiku's brown ones.

"Hello, Hajame." Arthur replied giving a smile and Hajame gained a light flush to his cheeks. "How are you?"

"I am good, how about yourself?" Hajame asked shifting his gaze to the floor, shifting from foot to foot when Kiku made a soft clicking sound with his tongue and reached out tapping his younger brother's chin gently.

"It's good manors to look at someone when speaking to them." Kiku scolded lightly as he looked to the younger teen who just shot him a playful scowl.

"It's fine, Kiku, his manors make up for it quite well. But I'm doing good thank you for asking, Hajame." Arthur replied smiling pleasantly at the two brother's and Hajame gave him a grin though the pink in his cheeks became a little darker.

"Thank you. Kiku tell Mother I'm going out, okay? I'm in a rush and can't stick around, but see ya guys later!" With that, in a blur of jeans and a red shirt with light brown hair, he was gone and the door was shutting behind him. Kiku sighed when his mother walked out of the door leading to the kitchen and she smiled.

"Ah, hello Arthur. How are you?" She asked in her soft voice and he smiled wishing, for just a moment, he had could have a relative like her. Though his father was an English man his mother was Scottish through and through while his Aunt Delilah was Irish,on his mother's side as a half sister, and his Uncle Will from his father's side came from Wales, it felt like he and his brother's were just a mix of those four parts of the United Kingdom.

"I'm good, thank you for asking." Arthur replied smiling pleasantly when Kiku's mother smiled at him.

"Good! I just adore your accent, Arthur, it gets more and more prominent each time I see you I swear!" Kiku's mother cooed out then, before Kiku could even so much as blush, the whistling of the kettle got her attention. "Oh!You boys go sit, I'll bring the tea in in just a moment."

"Thank you," Arthur and Kiku said this at the same time and they both exchanged a smile as they continued on to the living room, their socked feet soft and yet made gentle thumping sounds across the floor to the couches where they sat opposite of one another. Just as Kiku opened his mouth his phone rang with the ring tone that made Arthur smile; it was a Vocaloid song called _This Fucked Up Wonderful World Exists For Me_ which was originally by _Miku Hatsune_ but Kiku had managed to find the _Gakupo_ version for his phone. He held up a finger like, one second, though he had an apologetic look on his face. Arthur smiled nodding gently like he was letting Kiku know it was alright and he answered.

"Hai? Oh! Feli how are...nani? What's going on? Ludwig and you are...and you...but how is that even possible when-what?! Is either one of you seriously hurt?" Kiku's voice was rising and falling surprising Arthur for the Japanese teen normally even speaking, his tone gentle and calm but he sounded genuinely confused yet concerned. "I...see. Well just breath and it'll...um, be easier. I'll talk to you later."

"That was..." Arthur couldn't' speak as one of his eyes squinted subconsciously as he looked to the phone and Kiku actually blushed self consciously and cleared his throat gently.

"Random. And I know it sounds...worse than it is, but it isn't." Kiku replied clearing his throat again in a nervous reaction as his lashes lowered then he looked at Arthur. "Anyhow, Alfred. How is he? He left in an awful hurry."

"Oh he's fine, he was probably promised sex or something." Arthur casually reciprocated but felt a twinge in his heart strange as that was. He didn't care if Alfred and Ivan were having sex. He didn't! Sure, he might have cared for Alfred enough that he could have easily dated the American but now he had nothing more than a brotherly best friend view on the other. "He's the same, annoying dimwitted American boy we both know."

"And cherish." Kiku softly said as he looked at Arthur who jerked lightly and Kiku immediately looked down, his hands raising as if to flutter around nervously. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean for that to slip out like that!"

"No no I understand, I really do. I do cherish my friendship with Alfred, so that is quite true." Arthur quickly assured the lightly stuttering Japanese boy but then he smiled, relaxing.

"A-Arigato." Kiku finally said after a moment of silent mouth moving despite being relaxed and he felt his phone buzz, looked down and rolled his eyes gently. "Gomen, Arthur, but my step-brother is coming home soon and he's saying to vacant the home cause his boyfriend is coming as well."

"Ah, I see. Oh! How is Heracles?" Arthur tilted his head and Japan actually blushed then rubbed his cheek. His friend was sixteen but he was already well on his way to making Yaoi mangas and even Doujinshi's, movies and creating his own anime due to his talent and it was something Alfred was always jealous over.

"Heracles is doing well, thank you. Together, as a couple, we're fine as usual." Kiku replied with that searing red blush as he rubbed his hot cheek and Arthur smiled fondly at him. Kiku was an otaku, loving things from his home country deeply, but when it showed-especially with yaoi- he'd clam up and become shy. His mother, however, had remarried giving him two step brother's, Wang Yao and Wang Jia Long, both managing to embarrass the poor boy but he seemed fairly used to it by now.

"Oh, isn't Jia dating Mei?" Arthur asked just as the door slammed open making the pair jump and Kiku's mother, who had been walking in with the tea, twitched making the cups clink gently as she padded over to the table sighing then placed a hand on her hip.

"Yao, could you stop kicking the damn door open?" She scolded as Yao walked in, his hair pulled into his usual ponytail that trailed over his shoulder as his gold eyes drifted to his step mother and, instead of most teenagers who would roll their eyes, he grinned wide making Kiku's mother lose her stern look.

"Sorry, Mother, I shan't do it again." Yao used a cute tone making Kiku's mother smile further before looking over Yao's shoulder and smiled.

"Hello, Im Yong Soo, and hello to you Jia and Mei." Arthur blinked when Kiku stood up forgetting the tea and grabbed Arthur's elbow moving him around the table as the Asian's began to chatter together.

"We must go while they're distracted." Kiku whispered making Arthur grin gently.

Arthur liked how quiet Kiku's house was-that is until Yao came home and brought with him his own kind of contained chaos and yet seemed so much older than nineteen. He'd heard, however, that Yao and his boyfriend of three years had been on again off again with Im Yong Soo, nothing ever truly firm or steady surprising Arthur for the teen thought Yao would be a more solid dating partner but it's only because Yao explained that he and Im Yong Soo had a hate-love relationship so they fought enough to break away from another when one or the other thought it necessary. Or maybe the hate-loving was on Yao's side for Im Yong Soo seems completely enraptured and loving towards his elder boyfriend but who said there was a perfect relationship? Out of nowhere, strange as it was, he felt a pang of loneliness. Everyone he knew seemed paired up, or his circle of friends was.

Alfred was with Ivan; Kiku and Heracle's; Im Yong Soo with Yao; Jia with Mei; Natalya was with Erika; Feliciano with Ludwig; Gilbert with Roderich; Lovino,surprsingly, with Matthew. God damnit, even Elizabeta was with Gabriel!

( ** _A/N: Gabriel is Romania, I didn't see he had even the slightest suggestions for a human name so I just looked one up and boom! For this fic his name shall be Gabriel!_** )

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Huh? Why tomorrow? Are you seeing Heracles?" The guilty flush on Kiku's face was enough answer and Arthur had to admit he felt a ping of hurt in his chest but he smiled it off pulling his shoes on. "I see, well I'll see you tomorrow then. Say hello to Heracles for me then." With that Arthur spun on his heel, opened the door and sprinted down the front steps, the walkway and eventually the sidewalk. He was the single friend who would always be single, possibly, with no hope of getting anyone willing enough to stick with him, but then again that was pessimistic talk, wasn't it? He couldn't begin too-

"Good bye, Francis!" Matthew? Arthur stopped sprinting and stopped walking all together looking across the street to see Matthew waving goodbye to the blonde waiter from previously in the morning.

"Au revoir Matthew!" The waiter, well, FRANCIS replied waving to the boy smiling pleasantly.

"Francis! I need your 'elp sweet'eart!"

"Coming, Mother!"

"Merci~"

Arthur blinked a few times in surprise at how easily it seemed this elder male just...DID what his mother asked, after not a lot of teenagers did that now a days, he did but Alfred most certainly didn't, Yao didn't half the time, neither did Ivan. He loved to help his mother but his mother was used to him whining first, jokingly, but none the less he helped his mother if he felt she needed the help but to actually see another teenager his age doing his mother's biddings easily as breathing was a new sight. Arthur jerked realizing his was gazing blankly before turning his head forward and walked again, his arms swinging by his sides gently with each step and he blinked again then scowled down. Dammit! He was blankly staring again! He knew when he was, it was a comfortable state, when he could just stare and stare feeling tired and comfortable until he blinked but it was easy to just stare blankly.

It was a talent he had that freaked out some people, but his brother's found it amazingly awesome he could do something awesome as that. Though it wasn't good, like now, when he was walking he'd stare blankly and wander off on his own and find his way into the road; it happened when he was four, he was staring blankly and he was walking forward and stepped into the road walking across and BAM! he'd gotten run over.

He still remembered, to this day, the screech of tires and the feel of his small body slamming into the metal body of the car and how he'd not exactly flew back but fallen back a few steps from his original standing point and then he remembered his head cracking off the road. He remembered this clearly for his elder brother, Allistor, had been fifteen and watching over Aaron, who had been thirteen, Dylan who had been eight, again him four and Peter had just turned one, just a baby, and he couldn't blame Allistor.

After all, again, he had a thirteen year old, eight, four and one year old all excitable outside and he had been only fifteen watching over all them and Arthur had been strictly told not to go in the road but what four year old listens to anything? So when the crash, of course his parents had gone to the doctors to try and see if she was pregnant, as his mother later told him, and the fact that they'd lost another baby when they'd gotten to the doctors only to come home and see her four year old son sprawled on the road with a head wound that barely bled but still had blood present was enough to tip her over and punish Allistor.

He blinked clearing his vision anew from the foggy, blank stare looked both ways on the road and ran across. He remembered how weeks after he got home from he hospital his mother was angry and treated Allistor coldly and how, when Arthur went up to him calling him Ally cause at that tie he could say Allistor, how his brother would get a sad look then glare and walk away. Of course the four year old Arthur didn't understand why his elder brother brother treated him like that but the sixteen old Arthur could; Allistor had been upset, angry Arthur hadn't listened and took out the cold treatment their mother gave him out on Arthur.

"Yo yo,Artie!" Arthur groaned looking over his shoulder turning to see Aaron behind the wheel of their mother's car, cigarette tucked behind his ear while Allistor smiled as a lit cigarette dangled from his tightly pinched lips. "Get in!"

"No!" He barked back in response before walking forward and Aaron drove slowly.

"Come on! I won't smoke and Allistor's got his window down, so come on! Jump in! I gotta go pick up Dylan and besides, Mum wants us home anyways!" Arthur blinked gently looking at Aaron then at Allistor who nodded in confirmation.

"...Fine." He finally huffed out marching to the back door yanking open with a giant screech and jumped in the back. He could only imagine what his mother would want with all of them together. Arthur pulled his seatbelt on clicking in place then tilted his head back against the head of the seat then let his head loll to the left and he looked out the window, watching the trees, sidewalk, bushes and houses speed by with Aaron's speed as he let his lashes close halfway. He'd been up before even day breayh and, yes, it was lunch time but God he was so damn TIRED! The first thing, after meeting with their mother, he was going to do was sleep for a while. He yawned, unable to help it, when Allistor twisted lightly in his seat to look at Arthur.

"Ya okay? Tired are ya?"

"Kind of."

"Maybe ya should tell that dobber tae stop wakin' ya up at the crack ass of dawn!" Allistor snorted with contemp making Arthur tense up slightly; Allistor meant well-in his way. In his tired mind, however, Arthur found his brother's light Scottish accent to be fascinating, even Aaron's Irish one was interesting to him. Apparently, before he was born, his parents conceived Allistor when they were still in Scotland, lived there just long enough for Allistor to get the tracings of an accent before they moved to Ireland due to his father's job at the tie, had Aaron and he gained a slight Irish accent, popped by Wales and conceived Dylan only to come to England permanently and conceived Arthur and Peter.

"He's my friend, Allistor. You don't see me tell Mum to stop letting Aoife come over cause she comes so late at night, do you?" Arthur spit out making Allistor's eyes cloud over with irritation as he looked at his younger brother.

"Ya need tae watch that mouth." Allistor pointed his finger at the blonde."I'll pop ya one right in the kisser if ya keep talkin' like that." Allistor snapped out with a glare then twisted back sitting right in his seat when Arthur rolled his eyes at the back of his brother's head.

Arthur hated Allistor from time to time and it wasn't just an 'oh boys will be boys' or 'they're brother's! It doesn't mean anything!' Arthur genuinely hated Allistor half the time wit just his attitude. Aoife was Allistor's newest girlfriend, also the one he's stuck with for this long, which was coming up on six months according to Aoife herself on the matter. When he asked why she stayed with the insufferable bastard that was his brother she said his brother had a side to him he didn't see and that she loved him. She never said she was IN love with him, claiming that'd be weird and crazy after six months. Aoife was a pretty girl, with long blonde hair and large brown eyes, was about five feet tall with zero inches, which made her at least eight inches than Allistor but she was both angry yet cute about the fact she was so small. Everyone was convinced she'd be a Kirkland in a matter of years.

"How is Aoife anyways?" Aaron finally asked breaking the silence and Allistor just sighed out gently but Arthur could see the smile twitching at Allistor's lips at the mere mention of his girlfriend's name. Aaron, or so he thought, was also seeing a pleasant girl named Alex and she was just right for Aaron; other than having fierce red hair and sparkling blue eyes she was enough like Aaron to make more pleasantly fun times than sadly bad but they were also another pair the family was convinced would make the girl a Kirkland.

"Aoife's fine, how bout Alex?"

"She's fine too. Dude! I heard that Dylan was dating that girl, Siobhan!" Aaron exclaimed as he turned a corner sharply and Arthur just closed his eyes litening intently. Siobhan had black hair and smokey gray eyes that sparkled when close to Dylan but turned flinty and cold other wise around other people; yet they seemed to hold a gentle shine of affection for Allistor, Aaron, Arthur and Peter. It turn, Aoife, Alex and Siobhan were all three girls who could possibly becoe Kirkland's in the upcoming years.

"She's a nice one, cold but nice. She seems to really care for Dylan, you know? They're a serious couple pair of people." Allistor remarked gently as he rubbed his chin gently and Aaron smiled softly when Arthur felt his own lips twitch gently. He was glad his brother's were happy with their loved ones when the weight of Aaron's eyes came on him.

"What about you, Arthur? Find anyone yet? I heard that girl, what's her name, Michelle was into you! Wait, isn't she Alfie's sister?" Arthur opened his eyes to look at his brother who was flicking his eyes from the road to his reflector to look at Arthur repeatedly.

"There's also that other girl, too. You know, long blonde hair in a braid with sky blue eyes? Oh wait, isn't that a half sister of them also?"

"Yes! Lucille and Michelle are both sisters of Alfred and Matthew! Bloody fucking hell you pair of wankers!" Arthur finally snapped feeling his cheeks flushing with his anger as he narrowed his eyes on both his elder brother's, unaware of the car stopping but turned his head seeing Dylan giving a kiss on the cheek to Siobhan who beamed like the sun itself was in her face shining out then, when she caught sight of Arthur, the look melted into a friendly smile as she waved to him and then kissed Dylan's cheek back quick and he walked to the car, pulled the door open and slid in next to Arthur. It was true, what he said, Lucille was a half sister of Matthew and Alfred, but of a French woman who'd had a child of her own at the time connecting them and her son, though Arthur was foggy on those details for the Jones' didn't like talking about it though Matthew could, seeing as this French woman had been his mother figure for some time.

"So what does Mum want to talk about?" Dylan asked pulling his seatbelt on with a click looking to the two eldest in the front then to Arthur only to go forward again.

"We don't know." Arthur answered for both the eldest and Dylan looked to Arthur, his brown hair messed up as he smiled soft but sighed through his nose when Allistor and Aaron began to bicker lightly. Arthur could only hope the ride would go fast and his mother told them whatever it was they needed to know and that he could just get away from his brother's right then. Hopefully this would all go by fast.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dude, Francis, vhat's up vith you! You haven't answered any my calls." Francis turned his head towards the front of the house for he was in the backyard with his mother who looked at him and smiled nodding.

"Go on, sweet'eart, I got it." His mother encouraged with a gentle head nod and he smiled soft placing a soft kiss to her cheek before jogging around the house to see his friend, Antonio, Gilbert and his boyfriend Roderich who offered a small smile. Recently the three of the hadn't had a lot of time to hang out and play around like usual for Gilbert went out every other weekend with Roderich and Antonio was dating this girl, Emma, a beautiful girl with shoulder length blonde hair and glistening green eyes with an infectious smile and laugh that was perfect for Antonio.

"Bonjour~" He called cheerfully while plucking at the ends of his long sleeve shirt despite the slightly warm weather and light rain that started then died away. His hair was tied back and his eyes swept over his friends when Antonio gave a pointed look to his arms.

"Hola." Antonio sounded distant, slightly pissed if possible with a suspicious glow to his eyes as he looked at Francis.

"You little bitch! Vhere have you been? You've been ignoring my calls UND Toni's! Vhat's goin' on vith you? Since you und Jeanne broke up you've been a fucking hermit! Ve barely here from you anymore!" Gilbert cut off any words anyone could say as his red eyes narrowed on Francis' blue ones and Roderich's violet eyes flicked back and forth between them from behind his own glasses. Francis opened his mouth to speak as he stepped towards Gilbert but the albino surprised Francis by pulling him into a tight hug. "You're one of my best friends, you fucking jackass! Think of others before you drop off the face of the planet!"

"Ah.." Francis blinked in shock, Antonio and even Roderich looked surprised. He then hugged back Gilbert smiling softly closing his eyes briefly; Gilbert always meant well, always wanted his friends to be okay and was a bigger worrier than even Ludwig. Gilbert was pretty sensitive, more akin to other's emotions than the facade he put on of being tough and careless. Well he WAS tough and careless, thought he was awesome and could do anything but he was a nice person through and through.

Gilbert pulled back with his hands on Francis' shoulders looking him eye to eye. "Vhatever the hell you do, even harmful, it affects US don't you get that? Dummkoph!"

"Gil, don't smother him!" Roderich voiced when Gilbert had pulled Francis into another tight hug, squeezing the air from his lungs as he blinked in surprise as he was then let go and, before Roderich or Antonio could noticed, Gilbert surprisingly swiped at his eyes before anyone noticed.

"I'm fine, Roderich, truly. I am sorry about not being in better contact, it's just a 'ard time. I'll better in time, but that is just what I need. Time." Francis spoke calmly despite gilbert narrowing his eyes on Francis anew but then he smiled soft.

"Alright, I get it. I vould be a mess to if Roddy ended up leaving me und saying something like vhat Jeanne said." Gilbert sighed out as if upset he couldn't put up more of an argument when his red eyes glittered. "But ve vanted to get some drinks since Roddy if of age but also vith the permission of my Vater und of Toni's Vater along with Roddy's, but you could drink vith the permission of your Mutter. Besides you'll be eighteen July fourteenth anyvay, it'll be awesome! Just like myself! You'll be legal, maybe not legal to go out und buy the shit but still you'll be able to drink at home!"

"Oui. After all you're freshly seventeen right? Along with you, Toni, being freshly seventeen." Francis pointed out but then felt older when Gilbert and Antonio gave him pointed looks when Gilbert grinned wickedly.

"You'll be eighteen soon enough, my friend, despite graduating ahead of us. After all it's just the start of a fresh school year next veek right? You von't be eighteen for some time but this year is going to be a good vun! I feel it!" Gilbert did a fist pump into the air making Antonio finally snicker and Francis joined in with his silly snickers as Gilbert pretended to look offended. "How could my own friends laugh at my awesomeness? If ve vere younger I'd have to say that this vould have to be settled vith a battle! But ve're all seventeen, near adulthood...yeah. Not a good thing to do, especially vith the judging eyes of neighbors."

"Pffft! I can't believe you Gilbert! Suggesting a battle! Anyways Francis has a backyard that we can-" Antonio stopped speaking, his snickers pausing in his throat as his eyes widened along with Francis' and Gilbert's, three pairs of wide green, blue and red looking actually surprised then they grinned wickedly together, as if all this was some sort of script for them to do things all at the same time when Francis opened the gate grinning with a challenge glinting in his eyes.

"You can come in to the backyard but I warn you I 'ave never lost a fight to either one of you and I don't plan on losing it now! I 'ave a fighting reputation with you two and we all know who's wins every time!" Francis grinned rather cockily as he looked at his two best friends who grinned when soft, little cackles left Gilbert.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

"Jesus Christ, Francis!" Gilbert wheezed the words out as he sat up slowly off the grass, his cheek seared with dirt but a dark bruise there as well as he pushed his sore body up. True to their words Francis, Gilbert and Antonio had there version of a battle, beating up on one another with no restrictions. Antonio actually whimpered in pain off to the left laying on the ground, his ankle throbbing with a split lip and a bruise marring the spot along his hairline and Francis sat at the backyard table, a cigarette dangling from his fingers as he rubbed the spot on his cheek he though so careful to cover up with make up only to have Gilbert hit it dead on darkening it to an ugly blue close to black.

"God! Why did you suggest this, Gil? And why were we fucking stupid enough to do it?" Antonio groaned looking up at Gilbert with pained eyes as the albino reached his hand down groaning as he helped Antonio up. He then trudged to Francis who was dazed but looked rather...happy with their fighting and Gilbert laid his hand out flat.

"Give me vun. You kicked my ass, brutally I might add, so you gotta give me a cig!" Gilbert exclaimed as Francis chuckled gently while the albino continued holding his hand out expectantly. Francis smiled placing the slim item in his hand and Gilbert looked up just as Roderich walked out from the sliding door that lead to the backyard then narrowed his eyes on the cigarette.

"Give." Roderich comanded as he held out his hand but Gilbert just pouted. "You said you vouldn't start up again vhen you asked me to help vith you quiting. So give it here."

"Come on Roddy! It's just one with Francis before I give up for good good!" Gilbert whined as he flashed his puppy dog eyes at Roderich but the dark haired male just glared crossing his ars across his chest tight. "Rodddyyy!"

"You either give it here or ve von't be going out tonight. Vhich is more important? You stupid cigarette or vhen ve go out." Roderich snapped narrowing his eyes at Gilbert who no adopted a sulky, pouty look. Gilbert then dragged his gaze to Francis with a pleading look and the blonde chuckled gently as he took a deep pull then blew out the smoke from the side of his lips.

"Don't worry, mon amie, you won't even know what 'it you when you give it up!" Francis smiled rather amusedly at the albino who narrowed his eyes for the thousandth time when Antonio crept up to Francis and the blonde placed a cigarette from his pack in the Spanish teens' fingers and promptly lit the stick up and took an inhale then let it out in coiling wisps of smoke that paled against the brightness of day.

"Yep! Don't worry! I bet you won't want another cigarette again after this!" Antonio cheerfully put in as he smiled at the albino as well with amusement glittering in his green eyes.

"You guys suck! Majorly! If I've got to give up then you've got to give up vith me!" Gilbert declared pointing at the two who smirked widely as they looked to Roderich who was holding back a smirk of his own.

"Nope!" Antonio and Francis declared loud, their voices mixing and mingling perfectly as thy smirked widely at their friend.

"Roddy!" Gilbert half whined half snapped as he looked at his boyfriend who was now smirking openly as well.

"I can't do anything about them, Gil~ They vill do vhat they vant, they can smoke and zhis is something I can't forbid them from doing." Roderich got out smirking wide then plucked the cigarette from Gilbert's fingers and tossed it to Francis. "Besides, I told you I don't vant to date a smoker and if you vant a nice Roderich tonight then come vith me."

"Fine." Gilbert sighed but there was a happy sparkle in his red irises that had been stagnant for a long time but was there with Roderich. Said male grabbed Gilbert's hand leading him to the corner of the house to the front and Gilbert smiled bright giving them a wave.

"I'll text the both of you later! Answer vhen I do!" Gilbert ordered as he disappeared around the corner leaving Francis and Antonio alone.

They listened to the albino cackling with Roderich giving a laugh a few times before their sounds disappeared and Francis along with Antonio sighed out when Antonio looked down. The window was soft, chilly but welcoming as a droplet hit Francis' forehead as the smoke tainted the air with it's bitter, sharp scent that made your throat itch and he took another pull of the cigarette welcoming that itchy, wispy smoke down his throat closing his eyes as he then blew out a long stream.

"Emma is pregnant." Francis blinked softly, slowly, as if coming out of a trance and Francis looked at his friend who was staring pensively at the ground all the joy and happiness seeming to be washed away, the cigarette being lifted then held by his lips as his words finally settled into

Francis' mind and his eyes widened when Antonio looked at him from the corner of the ground then down. "And it's mine."

"So...you really..."

"Yeah. The condom broke, though, she was on birth control and we were so damn careful but she missed and took a test...now here we are." Antonio spoke slowly, almost bitterly but Francis could recognize the sadness as his friend's fingers linked together and he clenched his jaw tight.

"It will be okay, Tone, trust me. Emma loves you right? You love her? You will btoh 'ave a 'appy life together and you will raise the babe like no other can, 'e or she will be the luckiest child to 'ave such bright parents. Just remember that, mon amie." Francis then patted Antonio's shoulders giving him a friendly smile as the Spaniard looked up at Francis then breathed out rubbing his shaky hands over his face.

"What will I do when her brothers find out? Her parents? Her whole family?"

"You will bear it. If you 'ave too then take a break with 'er, if it comes to it. But I know you love her and she loves you, she will always be there for you and you will be 'ere for 'er won't you?"

"Of course!"

"Then you will figure it out. It's out last school year, non? It will go fast, plus you 'ave a job to support the both of you if things go down South so you'll 'ave a back up plan in case things go wrong. I will be 'ere to 'elp any way I can."

Antonio had been looking at Francis with wide eyes then smiled softly breathing out heavily through his nose as he looked at his friend then reached out hugging the French teen tight and pulled back smiling warmly. "Gracias, Francis. I appreciate you talking to me like this."

"No problem! You know you will 'ave to tell Gilbert eventually though right?" Francis asked while arching a perfectly pale brow up as he looked at Antonio who nodded when there was the tapping of nails against the sliding glass door and Antonio looked up before Francis could turn his head but Antonio stood up with a pleasant smile.

"Hola, Lucille, it is nice to see you but I must get going. I'll be back to visit." Antonio stood up stilling smiling then gave a warmer smile as he looked at Francis walking across the yard lifting his hand in a wave as he reached the corner of the house. "Adios!"

"Hello, Brother." Francis stood up then turning to see his small sister, Lucille, her soft blonde hair pulled into her usual loose braid, some thick strands sliding out like usual as her glasses perched on her nose and her violet eyes looked up through her pale lashes at him.

"Can't call me Francis instead of brother?" Francis asked jokingly and Lucille smiled softly at Francis stepping forward and he hugged her tight, one arm moving across her back and the other up curving around her shoulder holding her head to his chest.

"Fine, Francis." Lucille huffed out but hugged him back tight as she closed her eyes briefly and Francis inhaled the soft scent of his little sister. Lucille stayed with her late father's sister a lot, in France, making it hard for them to see each other now but it seemed Lucille made the chose to come and stay the school year instead of abroad like she'd always planned.

"Francis! I'm 'ome!" His mother called making the pair of siblings blink then pull apart only to share a soft smile when Lucille turned walking into the house her braid drifting from her shoulder to down her back. "Oh Lucille! My sweet girl! 'ow 'ave you been? 'ow's your aunt? 'as England been nice so far?"

"It has been nice, Mother." Francis smiled to himself turning walking back to the outdoor table sitting down flicking some ash off then inhaled shutting his eyes, then opened them letting the smoke out through his nose aware of the fact floating through his mind that Roderich was right, that not a lot of people want to date a smoker but it was a habit Francis had and should very well quite before he gave himself some sort of could barely hear the burbles of conversation from the house staring at the blades of grass softly moving in a breeze that moved over the area and he shivered hard standing up stubbing out the cigarette. He turned just in time for his mother to appear in the doorway, her eyes bright and happy making Francis smile softly.

"Come on, Francis. Your sister is 'ere! We 'ave to get ready for lunch! Or is it too early for us to prepare dinner?" His mother asked tilting her head as her eyes locked onto his and he smiled gently loving his mother's happy mood.

"I'm coming, I'm coming~" He got out smiling when his mother rolled her eyes at him but smiled wide holding her hand out curling her fingers a few tie like when he was a child and wanted his hand in hers so he wouldn't wander off. He walked forward the four short steps to his mother, placed his hand in hers and was promptly dragged in the house as his phone buzzed like an angry bee in his pocket.

He then blinked when his mother laughed happily letting go of his hand when he was pulled into the kitchen only for the lack of pressure of his mother's hand to make him snap out of his mind. For a moment, a split moment, as he watched his mother and little sister he felt like...like an intruder. Like he was seeing things he shouldn't and as his mother talked animatedly to his sister he smiled sadly. Of course his mother would favor his half-sister much better than he. His mother loved Lucille's father, so much so, that she was a wreck for weeks upon weeks sobbing and screaming until the morning sickness kicked in.

When his sister was born he felt happy, being a Big Brother at the age of three years old but even then Francis saw an expression on his mother's face he'd never truly seen before. She'd had a happiness so intense it was like she was given the most greatest thing in the world and the weeks following his sister's birth his mother would coo and sing to the babe but Francis had felt..left out! He'd resented his sister for a long time but when she was nine months old his mother had been excitedly delighted when his sister's eye color drifted from blue to violet like the father's, supposedly, making him feel saddened.

"Francis! What is ze matter, darling?" His mother's words got his attention and he realized he'd been staring, his body half turned to go and he felt the weight of his sister and mother's eyes on him.

"Nothing, Mother. I think I need to lay down I am not feeling so well. I'll be down for dinner." He blankly said but smiled turning before anymore questions could be asked, his feet carrying him quickly down the small down stairs hall.

He turned sharply in front of the door and bounced up the stairs using the balls of his feet. He walked fast to his room, his feet moving faster but without running and he extended his arm shoving the door open as his phone buzzed angrily again but he entered his room shut the door and with it he felt like his heart sank into his stomach with his mind's answer, always managing to make him feel sick. It was not known outside the family and his mother tried to keep it from him for so long but his sister was made from love-pure and deep. He was not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Toni:** _Francis, there's a late party over at Emma's tonight, she wants you to come so you should. I'm not ordering you too though! You can come if you feel up to it._

 **Francis:** _Really? Is this a one time thing or is it going to be like before with multiple end of summer parties before school Monday?_

 **Toni:** _...Maybe. I mean it's Wednesday, that's a big five days to spend this summer crazy as we want!_

 **Francis:** _True true~ But what would I be doing there?_

 **Toni:** _Hangin' out with me and Gil! That's what!_

 **Francis:** _Won't you be with Emma and Gil with Roderich?_

 **Toni:** _We're making an exception for you!_

 **Francis:** _Should I feel honored?_

 **Toni:** _Yup yup! Besides you never know who you'll run into!_

 **Francis:** _~Sigh~_

 **Toni:** _Is that a yeeesssss?_

 **Francis:** _..._

 **Toni:** _Come on Franny! It's fun and you know it!_

 **Francis:** _Fine fine! I'll go when I get home if it appeases you and Gilbert._

 **Toni:** _It does!_

 **Francis:** _Then I'll go tonight._

 **Toni:** _Hey, if you're not doing anything now, since your fucking around on Facebook then why don't you, Gilbert and I hang out now?_

 **Francis:** _That's the thing, I'm about done fucking around here, my mother wants me to go with her and Lucille to her other brother's house._

 **Toni:** _Is that some bitter I'm hearing? Don't be bitter, amigo! Her other half brother's are just as good as you! If anything she's got the allure but also the back up of having a hot French half-brother._

 **Francis:** _How the shit do you do that?_

 **Toni:** _Hm?_

 **Francis:** _Make me feel better with a stupid sentence just like that?_

 **Toni:** _Because I know you!_

 **Toni:** _But text Gil, while you're on here._

 **Francis:** _Can't. I gotta get ready and get going_.

 **Toni:** _You're not still all upset about Gilbert, are you?_

Francis paused with his fingers pressed softly to the keys as he stared at the words on his screen, his lips parting gently with his soft breathes and he let his eyes flutter shut softly as he inhaled then exhaled feeling his lungs expand against his ribs. Then his facebook pinged again when he opened his eyes smiling fondly when he saw Matthew's chat was open and blinking gently with a new message. He clicked on it and scanned his eyes over the message pressing his fist to his chin.

 **Matt:** _Um, Francis? I got the right Facebook right? Oh god, I hope I got the right one..._

 **Francis:** _It's alright! Trust me, la mignonne, you've got the right account~_

 **Matt:** _Oh thank god! I-I mean I should've known right away but I iddn't go on your profile...but only you end up calling me "la mignonne" which is what you always call me but I don't know how I'm a cutie..._

Francis fought the urge to actually give of a squeal fangirls would be proud of as he looked at Matthew's response as he smiled happily, his eyes big with his affection for the boy. The little Canadian boy had no idea how freaking adorable he truly was even over facebook, and he could help but feel his heart and stomach clench with his urge to squeal when someone knocked on his door. He looked up to see his mother, all gussied up and her red lips pulled into a smile.

"It's time to go, sweet'eart." His mother informed as she moved her hands down the front of her red dress gently.

"Alright. Give me one second to put some thing presentable on real fast and I'll meet you downstairs." Francis replied turning his gaze, first, to the outfit laid out on his bed then to his computer screen beginning to promptly type a response, explaining he had to go, the keys clicking softly underneath his finger tips as he hit each each and his mother walked across his head kissing the top of his head gently surprising him.

"You know I love you right, Francis?" This made him stop typing briefly, his pinky stuck on the enter key as his other stroked his hair softly."Because I know what your sister visiting does and I want you to know I love you just as much as her. It doesn't matter 'ow you were conceived, you're 'ere an you're my sweet boy, mine and no one else, born as my baby and I love you. Besides, even if you contemplate, pout and be angry at the world, well I'll be 'ere to pick you up if needed. I love you, you're my only son and I want to be there for you in every way that matters."

"I love you too, Maman." Francis finally replied surprising himself and feeling childish for calling her Mama, being seventeen and all, but he always felt an urge to call her Maman, for he just started saying Mother but it was hard not to revert back to calling her Maman but her laughter, sweet and gentle, filled his essence with happiness as she stroked his hair.

"I was wondering when you'd start calling me Maman again. You don't need to worry, darling, about calling me Maman at 'ome, it makes me 'appy. You don't need to stop cold on calling me it, it makes me overjoyed, besides everyone calls their mother's different things. Whether it be 'Mama', 'Mommy', 'Mom', 'Mum', 'Mother'-there iz no difference, Francis. You won't be ostracized for calling me Maman when alone." His mother explained stroking his hair gently still and gave him another kiss then reached her fingers down tugging on his chin beard, the color so pale it was near invisible but there none the less and his mother grinned. "You ought to shave this, 'owever."

"Maman..." Francis gave a warning tone and his mother grinned delighted, knowing now that he was going to call her Maman now that he got the okay.

"I'll go! I'll go! But be ready in four minutes!" His mother ordered poking his forehead them walked out of his room in five long strides, the door clicking shut and he turned to his browser clicking away then logged out of Facebook and pushed away from his desk standing up and pulled his white t-shirt up and off, then shimmied his jeans off. Since the previous day, Antonio had been asking Francis what to do on the baby thing and he'd been helping all he could; now it was up to Antonio to begin his life of fatherhood.

"Shit!." Francis swore underneath his breath as he stubbed his toe then sat on the bed grabbing his foot. "Fuck me!" He then wiggled his toes feeling a small jolt of pain that strangely sent a jolt of pleasure to his groin and his stomach curled in on itself but this was all just a flash and he sighed.

He stood up wincing at the light throbbing of his toe but reached out grabbing the black button up shirt, ignoring his arms all together knowing if he looked he'd be tempted and he pulled the shirt on, buttoned it up and then grabbed the pants pulling them up and on, buttoning and zipping up. He then tucked his shirt neatly into his dress pants, grabbed a ponytail tying his hair back but grabbed a small clip that looked exactly like a ribbon and slid it onto his ponytail and looked in the mirror. Normally Francis would wear flamboyant colors and clothes but lately black seemed to be suiting him better than anything. He looked in his mirror at himself, the black making his skin seem whiter than normal, his hair a bright neon blonde with his eyes popping with the dark fabric-all in all, the black truly brought out his eyes and even his hair.

"Francis, let's go." Lucille said from the doorway and he bent to the bed pulling his socks and shoes on, black of course, when he looked at his sister. Unlike their mother, wearing such a pretty red, she wore a soft cornflower blue dress that fell just above her knees, black tights and pale blue ballet flats, her hair down from it's usual braid, her glasses glinting softly and her eyes were decorated with a thin like of eyeliner, her lips painted a faint shell pink.

"Alright, I'm coming." He sighed out rubbing his palms against his knees before standing up and walking to the door.

* * *

"Hello, Lucil-Francis?!" Francis pulled his eyes away from the car to look at a suddenly fiercely colored, surprised Matthew and he smiled slightly.

"'ello, Matthew.'ow are you?" Francis asked tilting his head but Matthew blinked in surprise as he looked at Francis then at his sister who actually smiled crookedly.

"I guess your mom never told you, especially before we came, did she?" Lucille asked offering that same crooked smile as her mother shifted behind her and Francis noticed the small movement and gave her a supportive smile.

"N-No." Matthew replied still looking surprised then backed up letting the three walk in but Matthew grabbed Francis' wrist tight but his shaky expression seemed to show he didn't mean to hold to tight and loosened his hold on his wrist but kept contact. "Can I talk wi-with you?"

"Oui." He let himself be pulled back outside, the door shutting and Matthew looked at Francis with a worried look as he then blinked gently tilting his head but the worried look remained.

"I can't believe you actually came, I mean Lucille told me there was a chance you wouldn't come!" Matthew sounded amazed as he looked at Francis then smiled."You really look like Elise." His mother. Francis actually felt a hot flush sweep up to his cheeks surprising him genuinely and hotly. Francis never blushed, never, well not anymore at least but still it was incredibly hard to make Francis blush and the fact that just being compared to his mother made him flush like that.

"M-merci."

"My brother...never saw the woman who slept with our father, meeting her tonight will cause some problems, possibly, but knowing she has another half brother like you will...let's just say Alfred's tune towards you might change drastically. I'm not sure but...being his twin I can understand him a little on that." Matthew explained lifting his violet eyes to Francis making the French teen blink in surprise as he stared at Matthew for a few minutes in surprise.

Then he smiled softly as he shifted his head forward nodding softly, his bangs and frontal hair swinging forward lightly, the rest of his hair tied back, his blue eyes seeming darker tonight. "I see. Well, I will take whatever 'appens tonight towards me, I just 'ope no 'ostility is aimed at my mother, you know? I mean, it sucks. Deeply. Especially the affair for your family and 'ow it impacted you but also-"

"Yourself." Matthew softly said as he looked down as Francis looked at Matthew with new surprise. "It took an impact on you too, Francis. You were jut barely reaching two years old when my father met your mother, the affair commenced and you had turned three when Lucille was born, causing more strife. It hurt's, plus all that bullying you've managed to tell me about, how hard everything's been...Francis, this might have hit you harder than your mother. You were a CHILD when this all happened, had to grow up with it and deal with it for your life with everything hitting you at once."

"Matthew..."

"I care about you now,Francis, I met you in the beginning of summer, maybe even the last day of school and we've talked everyday. I can care about you, you know. And I do. I don't...I just want you to be happy now, but I can see how hurt...how dark your mind is, it's warped and I'm scared for you. I don't want you to hurt yourself but if you do...Can I make a request?" Matthew then looked straight into Francis' eyes with a...a look, a desperate determination when Francis made a soft noise of continuation, unable to really form words. "If you do hurt, or even cut, yourself don't do it so badly you die on me. Okay? Call me, text me, message me, so I can come over and be with you when that moment comes. Okay?"

"O-Oui. Okay." Francis finally got out, his eyes felt the press of tears that pricked his eyes as his lips ached to tremble with the need to cry and his hands actually shook gently as his chest became tight with a sickening feeling. "I-I need to 'ave a cigarette. I'll be in in one moment."

"Okay. I didn't...mean to make you upset, Francis." Matthew seemed to snap his sweet self to attention of the French teens sudden change in attitude as Francis looked down swallowing hard, his Adams Apple moving gently.

"It is alright, I'll be fine. Get in there, 'owever, and let them know I'll be in."

"Okay..I will. Ah, if a boy with blonde hair, thick eyebrows and green eyes comes by tell him Alfred can't hang out tonight, okay?" Matthew asked turning to the door grabbing the knob and Francis nodded. He walked down the little walk way to where it met the sidewalk, pulling out a cigarette, his lighter and with a flick, the shine of sparks in the setting light, he pressed the wheel again and the flame light and he pressed it to the end inhaling when the end lit up and he put his lighter back in his pocket. He took a deep inhale shutting his eyes then let it out in a long, wispy stream when a snort of contempt sounded to his right and with irritation pricking he turned his head in direction of the snort when he blinked in surprise and the person next to him did as well.

"Ah..it's you. That waiter." The person said with a little surprise but also irritation as his green eyes shimmered with his contempt and France was sure his eyes tightened with annoyance along with his lips.

"Oui. That is who I am. You're that punk I'm to tell to go away cause this..what was 'is name...Alfred! Right, Alfred cannot 'ang out with you tonight." Francis explained placing a hand on his hip narrowing his eyes gently and the person narrowed his eyes.

"And who might you be to tell me?" The person snapped as he glared and Francis smirked with zero humor at that moment but sparks of interest and humor began, tiny, but there none the less.

"I might be Francis Bonnefoy, elder brother of little Lucille. And who might you be, skulking the streets at this 'our? Are you just trolling for trouble?" Francis asked crossing his left arm across his chest and tucked his hand beneath his right arm as he inhaled on the cigarette raising a golden brown.

"Arthur Kirkland." The person bit out then, if it was even possible, narrowed his eyes harder at Francis as irritation became a mask on his face. "Ad I'm NOT a punk, nor am I skulking the streets looking for trouble! And how the hell do I know you aren't bloody lying to me about being Lucille's elder brother! That's not even something you should say!"

"I am 'er elder brother. Well her 'alf older brother, my mother is 'er mother while I 'ave a different father than 'er. I know that their father 'ad an affair with my mother, Elise, when I was barely two years old and Lucille was born when I 'ad turned three. She lived with 'er father's sister, Alfred and Matthew's aunt, in France with me and my mother, though we moved 'ere about six seven months ago, during the last winter. It was to get connected to 'er other 'alf brother's." Francis sounded, felt, like he was ranting as his blue eyes locked and stayed on Arthur Kirkland, his displeasure at everything spilling out evident as he looked at the punkish blonde.

"You...really know everything then? You're really her half brother?" Arthur demanded though the beginning sounded so hesitant as he looked at Francis, his own displeasure showing greatly.

"Oui." Francis bit out flicking his cigarette frowning at how half the cigarette,while he'd been talking, had turned to ash and knowing he was too irritated to enjoy his cigarette now he squatted, one hand resting it's finger tips against the damp ground while the other stubbed it out and he stood placing the half cigarette in the pack as he scowled at Arthur. "Now. I would suggest you get 'ome, little boy, and wait for your friend tomorrow."

"I'm not a little boy! I'm sixteen going on seventeen!" They both paused thinking about his words before, reluctantly, they both broke into a smile. Francis had turned his head to the right while bowing it lightly as his smile formed and Arthur had turned his to the left out to the road covering his smiling mouth.

"Fine, I'll be back tomorrow then." Arthur finally sighed when his smile faded away but when he looked at Francis he couldn't help a small coloring to his cheeks. Francis looked at Arthur with a soft, bemused look on his face, not there but not gone and one side hitched higher than the other as his blue eyes shimmered with humor, his hair ruffling in a light breeze with the sun casting a- to the point Francis was truly beautiful right then. Beautifuler than any man or teenager Arthur had seen and he felt a darker blush sweep up in his cheeks turning his face a deep red, with embarrassment and anger, that he'd noted even if his head Francis looked beautiful then.

"Au revoir." Francis bid his good bye with a normal, even tone as he turned walking up the pathway as Arthur watched him go his irritation coming back full swing. Males like Francis Bonnefoy only cared for looks, were cocky that they look amazing and used it, they didn't care if others were there or if they had to step on people to get there. Francis Bonnefoy was a cocky, beautiful idiot with nothing to him but a shallow pool of a personality or so Arthur declared.

Francis, meanwhile, had had similar thoughts about a certain Arthur Kirkland. The boy was a true punk that made Francis want to grit his teeth and snarl that he go away or even rattle him to change his damn behavior-God even his hair cut screamed punk! Arthur was like a rock-cold and annoying, he had the face that made you want to punch him and he seemed much to sure of himself, too cocky. If he had a softer look his sunshine shade blonde hair and emerald green eyes would suit better but with his attitude it was hard to see how attractive Arthur was. He was just an ignorant, asshole punk!

' _Little punk! Think you can get anything you want with a stupid threat 'ere and there! I don't understand 'ow anyone would want you around!_ ' Francis thought with anger sending a side glare to Arthur without turning as he opened the door and was aware of the glare Arthur was giving him.

' _Fucking pretty boy! He thinks he can get away with whatever he wants with his bloody looks and buoyant attitude! How can he even GET friends? He's an annoying French pretty boy who thinks the world will bow to his whims. Fucking pillock!_ ' Arthur shoved his hands in his coat pockets, not even hiding the glare he gave Francis before walking down the road as he then shifted his glare to the ground only when Francis disappeared in the house and his steps took him to the corner of the street.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dear lord...Okay, I want an honest review on if this was pretty much a shitty chapter with just vomit words. I feel like it's so bad...  
**_

 _ **In other news I just finished Blood Bank...Dear go, I love the shit out of it! I'm considering reading through it once more! It's so damn good! Ughh it's good! But on with this chapter and like I said above, be honest and tell me if this is just shit and vomit words, okay? But read on if ya wish!**_

* * *

 _"Francis! What're you doing?" Francis looked up into wide blue eyes, a thick shock of dark blonde hair falling both across the bridge of her nose and against her cheek as she bent down tilting her head._

 _"Jeanne, I'm sorry, mon amour. I paid no 'eed to the time! I would 'ave brought the car with my mother, but I didn't think it necessary." Francis surprisingly had light coloring to his cheeks as he looked at Jeanne who blinked then smiled bright._

 _"Non! It's alright, Mon chéri." Francis smiled at her words as he stood up off his spot of the school, his uniform grassy as he he stared down at the little blonde teen. Her hair was a dark blonde, close to gold if Francis could say, pale skin and large blue eyes. She always had a smile, was fiercely combative and never lost in her fencing, her attitude was like standing in flames and she was perfect. Francis couldn't love anyone more than he loved Jeanne and she loved him back just as desperately._

 _"Je t'aime tellement." Francis sighed out when she initiated a tight hug, her arms curving up so her hands curled onto his shoulders and he curled his own arms around her wast pressing his cheek to the top of her head inhaling the soft scent of her perfume mixed with the salt of sweat._

 _"Je t'aime aussi, Francis." Jeanne sighed out, her breath warming the side of his neck as she hugged him tighter. She wasn't that much shorter standing at five foot six compared to his five foot nine, but her head was always pillowed gently by the spot just beneath his shoulder and her mouth always met his neck._

 _"I don't know where I would be without you, Jeanne." Francis murmured squeezing Jeanne when the girl chuckled placing a gentle kiss on Francis' neck and pulled back just a bit to rest her chin on his chest making their eyes meet and she smiled wide but soft it seemed._

 _"I know. But I believe, one day, you will be the happiest person on the planet and it won't be because of me, it'll be because whatever happens will be meant FOR you. But until that happens I hope to continue loving you Francis, and I hope you stay mine for a long while yet. Because I love you, ore than anyone, Francis. So don't ever forget me, okay?"_

 _"It would be 'ard to forget about you, Jeanne. I'm always going to love you, even when you are long gone."_

* * *

Francis jerked awake, the darkness of his room thick and stiffening as he kicked at the blankets while twisting as he turned the light on then blew out a breath as his heart slammed against his chest and his head pounding painfully. He heard his phone buzzing with texts he'd received both hours ago and minutes ago it felt and he was surprised to feel the heavy, stinging weight of tears in his eyes as he blinked causing droplets to fall to the bedsheets, his lips parting in surprise. He then lifted his phone looking at it sliding to turn the alarm off only to groan gently flopping back on the bed. It was four in the morning and looked across his room at an empty wine bottle and pursed his lips softly swinging his legs out of bed, the blankets long since kicked off and he padded over picking up the empty bottle. Ah. That's right.

Last night he'd gone to the party with Antonio and Gilbert, drinking way to much which was something Gilbert and Antonio only saw for the first time but was really the millionth time it felt he drank so heavily, that they called Matthew to come get him. He'd left dinner early, of course, when Alfred got worked up and stomped off to this room screaming it was fucked and no way was this going to happen when Matthew ran after him, consulting in his soft voice, but away they went and Francis used that to take off. Of course when Matthew showed up he was well over shit faced drunk but because his family was still out-to a movie? Ice cream? He didn't remember- he was brought home but didn't stop there with drinking. He'd gone and grabbed a bottle of his mother's wine, stumbled to his room with Matthew and proceeded to drink the wine in an unmannerly way and sobbed until he fell asleep.

Any memories between then and now were blurry when there was a soft sound of footsteps walking to his room and there popped Matthew surprising Francis. Matthew was lightly damp, a few droplets of liquid clinging to the ends of his hair and the boy smiled gently walking in shutting the door and sat at Francis' computer desk pressing his hands in his lap gently. Francis felt embarrassed, unsure of what to say, what he COULD say to make last night seem to make sense but he couldn't as he looked at the Canadian then down at his bed sheets, rustled and even the faintest trace of dampness of sweat on the blanket and pillow mixed with tears.

"It's okay, Francis." Matthew softly said as he looked at Francis rubbing his palms against his legs but Francis kept looking down. "You...You've been going through stuff, so it's okay that you drank to forget. I understand." He seemed to hesitate then blow out a breath gently.

"Who's Jeanne?" Francis hissed in a breath stiffening up as his stomach cramped and his head throbbed but his mouth refused to move with an answer on who she is. "Is...she an ex girlfriend? An old friend?"

"..." Francis gritted his teeth as the answer hung there, right on the tip of his tongue, but refused to move and come out when he heard Matthew stand up, pad over, sit down and stare at Francis expectantly. Finally he broke looking down again. "Oui. She...is an...ex-girlfriend."

"I see. She..must have hurt you a lot." Matthew softly said when his phone rung and he stood up looking at Francis apologetically. "Sorry. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Mhm." Francis nodded as Matthew left the room with quick steps and he was beginning to murmur words. Francis stared down at the floor as he rubbed his hands over his face hard and into his hair. He didn't tell him did he? It didn't slip past his lips right? He picked up his buzzing phone to see the familiar number-Jeanne. He opened the text while blowing a breath fro his lips like he was trying to get the tightness out.

 **Jeanne:** _Francis! Look, I...I can't take care of it. My mom won't help, neither will my dad and..._

 **Francis:** _What do you mean? They won't help? You're due literally next month! October right? What are you goig to do?_

 **Jeanne:** _Francis...This is a lot to, well, ask of you, but...would take it? For a while? Until I get a job and stabilize?_

 **Francis:** _You mean...You want me to take it? Jeanne..I don't think I'd be able to let you have it if you do this..._

 **Jeanne:** _Well it's called co-parenting for a reason, isn't it? Have..you told anyone?_

 **Francis:** _No! Who would I tell?_

 **Jeanne:** _Well, you have a large group of friends there. I was just..wondering. Do you want to see the ultra sound? I'm about seven months, Francis, but..well I got ultrasounds. Wanna see?_

 **Francis:** _Oui. Send it to me._

 **Jeanne:** _Okie, give me a minute_.

 **Jeanne:** _There it is! Look you can see little hands! He's...God, he's adorable Francis!_

Francis was staring at the enlarged picture on his phone with a look of...awe as he stared at the picture of the small little form on the ultrasound, his mind immediately grasping this little form was a just a person- it was a boy. THAT much was clear but..this was something he helped make, half his DNA, sitting in Jeanne's uterus. Then it turned to him how stupid they'd been, how stupid HE'D been, but time couldn't go back now could it? He couldn't go back, couldn't tell himself they'd end suddenly enough and that he'd have a baby on the way by the time he'd moved to England. Nothing he could do now other than be the father he never truly got.

"Francis? Is that-?" Francis slammed the phone down to look up at Matthew who had wide eyes but Francis couldn't begin to deny it now could he? "Are..is your ex-girlfriend pregnant?"

"Oui." Francis replied softly as he looked at the phone laying flat down on his lap as he chewed on his lip softly and Matthew got a sad look.

"It'll be okay, Francis." Matthew softly cajoled the elder teen who looked at Matthew from under his lashes making him blush but he leaned forward and hugged Francis instinctively making the blonde blush a tiny bit himself as he slowly hugged Matthew back."I know it will. Hell! This whole thing! But you need to tell your mother, cause what're you gonna do when a little baby or even a toddler ends up here and calls you "Daddy" and your mother finds out that way? Should you tell her and Lucille now? I know if Lovino ever had a baby he'd tell me and I'd still lik-"

"You like Lovino?" Francis asked tilting his head making Matthew's lips clamp shut and a bright, blood red blush rush up to his cheeks instantly as he pulled back and Francis grinned, thankful for a small distraction. "Or is it that you are dating him?"

"I li-like and am dating Lo-Lovino." Matthew stuttered out with his embarrassment coloring his tone as he squirmed plucking his fingers together but he smiled lightly.

"Good for you, Matthew. I am 'appy for you." Francis got out smiling as he turned onto his side lifting his legs onto his bed pressing his face into the bed with his hang over pain coming back full swing and he shut his eyes stilling smiling softly."I think I will sleep for a little while longer."

"Alright. I'll leave soon, so sleep well this time, Francis."

* * *

 _"Jeanne~ I'm never going to get this!" Francis sighed out angrily leaning back in his chair then pouted looking up at Jeanne who sighed out hanging her head letting her bangs to swing forward._

 _"Francis you aren't trying!" Jeanne sighed out anew when she caught Francis' eye then grinned shaking her head. "Ahh I see you're game. It won't wor-Eeek!" She squealed laughing out when Francis turned in his seat tackling her onto his bed. His arms rested on either side of her head, his knee between her thighs lightly digging into the mattress as he smirked down at her and she laughed swatting at him when he stared tickling her sides and neck making her screech with laughter._

 _"Stop! I can't br-breath Francis!" She screamed as tears rolled down her face with her laughter and she kicked her legs out laughing and he was then laughing with her. "FRANCIS!" She screeched his name this time and he smiled stopping all together leaving her as a bundle of giggles that looked up at him with adoration shining in her face and eyes-hell even in the way she smiled!_

 _"Jeanne~" Francis purred her name making her smirk up at him tilting her face up gently as he lowered his head and pressed his lips to hers. She giggled softly as she curled her arms around his shoulders and he smiled happily as her lips moved against his and he reveled in this tiny piece of heaven he got to have. His arms hurt being in this position but kissing Jeanne was like a soothing distraction as she pulled his hair down combing her fingers up through the locks. He pulled back after a minute or even three, their breathes coming in gentle puffs._

 _"Francis, je ta'aime." Jeanne murmured her eyes sparkling as her fingers moved from his hand twisting and slammed him onto his back an she straddled his waist smiling as he held his hands out and their fingers touched then tangled together, palms pressing against one anothers. "I think I've loved you since I was eight, remember that?" Francis smiled wide at her words remembering already._

 _"Hahaha! Of course! It was the day I 'adn't brushed my 'air and it was all silly and I was being picked on, per usual, being called gay etc etc." Francis reminisce despite his fingers tightening gently on hers and she smiled widely. "And boom! Down goes Francois and there goes James! Then, finally, down goes Michael! And, standing there, 'air down to 'er 'ips stood about the cutest little girl in the entire world! 'ands on 'er 'ips with a fierce glare that'd make any man tremble before 'er..." Francis let out a dreamy sigh then laughed when Jeanne swatted his forehead._

 _"And there, on the ground, crying sat a little boy with dirt on his pretty little face, scrapes on his hands and knees with big sky blue eyes shining with his tears and gratitude as his messy shoulder length hair shifted in a little breeze. Thus and so began the sweet, four year romance of Jeanne and Francis began!" Jeanne shook their intertwined hands gently making them both laugh and she then smiled fondly at him as her bangs fell in her face again and he smiled back. "I truly love you, Francis. You and only you, I'm happy I saved you from those three morons."_

 _"I'm 'appy as well, mon cheri." Francis replied making a wide smile form on Jeanne's lips anew as she squeezed his hands tightly and he squeezed. Jeanne was happy, he was happy, being fourteen and in love, crazy as most people would call it and how it was a lie-they were fourteen, they couldn't be in love! But what else could Francis call this? It wasn't puppy love, wasn't affection. Maybe an intense, deep liking for her? But even that felt wrong- he was happy loving Jeanne and she was happy loving him. Wasn't that enough?_

* * *

"Francis! Vake up!"

"Ow!" Francis sat up in bed, in a panic like before, yet rubbing his cheek this time only to look up into the displeased face of Gilbert and an apologetic Antonio at the door way.

"Come on! Have you been in bed all day? Is you're head really that bad?" Gilbert asked planting his hands on his hips when Francis decided, for once, to tell the truth.

"Oui. I...'ad an 'ang over and decided to sleep. I 'ad two dreams of Jeanne." Francis glumly said as he curled his fingers into the blankets then closed his eyes blowing out a slow breath. "I'm also expecting a baby for Jeanne."

"Scheiss!" Gilbert swore then plopped on the bed, looking scary intense as his brows pulled together tight and his lips became straight. "So. You're telling me you have a little sqvirt coming?"

"...Oui.."

"Und you're just NOW tell us? Dude! I'm going to be an Onkel!" This made Francis and Antonio blink in surprise as they stared at the now happy albino.

"Umm...What?"Antonio asked rather weakly as his green eyes leveled onto Gilbert's red ones as a wide grin split across his face.

"Ja! I'm going to be acting Onkel for the sqvirt!" Gilbert then turned back to Francis leaning forward with a wide smile. "Right?"

"Oui. Oui!" Francis then slowly began to smile, grateful for his friends being here when he woke up as Gilbert let out a whoop and Antonio walked in pointing to himself.

"What about me? Can I be Tío?" With the confused looks Antonio rolled his eyes sighing. "Uncle. That's what Tío means. Uncle. Can I be the Uncle too though?"

"Oui! Of course you can!" Francis was now having a full blown smile when his phone vibrated. He picked it up looking at it curiously when an unknown number popping up with a text and he slid his thumb across the screen to unlock it blinking at the message.

 **Unknown:** _Come outside, I need to speak with you._

"Um, I will be right back. I 'ave to go outside for a moment." Francis slowly said making Gilbert and Antonio blink softly. "To 'ave a cigarette alone. I will be back, stay 'ere."

He kicked the blankets away then stood up, placing his feet firmly to the floor then padded across the room grabbing a shirt off the top of his dresser and disappeared out the bedroom door. He pulled the t-shirt on quickly while walking, aware of how dangerous that was, only to thump down the stairs. He pushed off the last step in a little leap like movement, his hand reaching out and turned the knob yanking the door open and stepping outside. All in a bout two, three minutes. He inhaled the afternoon air, the sun resting low in the sky but not anywhere near sliding to the horizon as he looked around when his eyes landed on one very punkish looking Brit and he groaned internally.

"'ow did you get my number?" Francis asked allowing the annoyance to drip from his tone when the Brit narrowed his eyes at Francis.

"I asked Matthew, thank you very much. Git. I only texted because we need to talk."

"Okay. About WHAT. I need to get back to my friends and if you need to talk so badly then per'aps you should wait a little longer."

"It's about this girl. Jeanne."

Francis froze staring at Arthur with wide eyes feeling something in him welling and coiling tight, ready to strike. "What about 'er."

"My mother might be looking into adopting this baby she'll be popping out either this month though her due date it next month, in October. About the length of a school year, don't ya think?" Arthur crossed his arms when Francis felt this ugly, black thing rip through his stomach, up to his chest settling there and his mind clouded with this emotion as he curled his fingers into tight fists and his eyes narrowed further and dangerously until his eyes turned into glowing angry lits.

"You won't get that baby." Francis got out in a seething tone as he curled his hand tighter into a fist, unaware of why he suddenly cared after Jeanne had bascally told him to go fuck whoever he wanted because they wouldn't last being so far away and that'd ened ugly causing a break up of giant porportions making them refuse to speak to one another for the first three months of school until she broke the news to him-she was pregnant. And he was the last person to sleep with her.

"And why's that?" Arthur challenged when Francis seemed to charge forward until he was about four inches away from Arthur, both five foot nine so they were evenly heighted and eye to eye when Francis grit his teeth hard as he glared.

"Because zat baby is mine!" Francis shouted glaring horribly at the Brit when a certain blonde haired American charged at Francis shoving Arthur out of the way suddenly and puffed up fast as his blue eyes flashed with challenge.

"Back the fuck up!" Alfred shouted as he shoved at Francis who twitched, stiffening at the contact and he shoved Alfred back glaring. This was too much. The headache pounding at the back of his head and the fact Arthur's mother would even consider adopting his baby or that Jeanne herself would give up the baby to them if he didn't take it.

"Then get the fuck out of 'ere then!" Francis shouted back throwing his arm out pointing down the road where he glared and Alfred balled up a fist. Too fast, everything was moving much much too fast when the door opened behind him.

"Vhat's goin on? Vhat ar-Alfred?"

"Gilbert?" Francis blinked turning his head to look at Gilbert who looked hugely surprised at the sight of Alfred and then glared light.

"Alfred, vhat are you doing? If you're here to fuck up Francis then you know that you have to fight vith me too, right?" Gilbert stepped forward up to Francis' side, his steps long and even, solid against the walk way and Francis actually jumped lightly when a hand clapped his shoulder. "Besides, school starts next veek, there vill be many parties ve vill see the other at, vhy start fighting now? It's stupid. So. Valk avay, Alfred, before I DO decide to kick your ass und nothing Toni or Francis can say vill stop me."

"..." Alfred blinked then, much to Arthur's surprise, a smile formed on his lips along with a low shiver. "Wow, Gil, you sure can be terrifying can't you?"

"Ja. I can be. Now, let's just forget this, don't push Francis or us either. That goes for both you und Eyebrows here."

"Now wait a bloody minute who are you calling Eyebr-" Arthur reared up with an anger so intense Francis felt fascinated, briefly, before it died down as those emerald irises flashed but Alfred clapped a hand over his mouth tight.

"Let's go, Artie!" Alfred cheerfully said backing up when Arthur shoved Alfred's hand off his mouth hard with a little struggle and glared at Francis.

"Blood Frog!" He spat only to be tugged away by Alfred who looked at his friend worriedly and Gilbert sighed out letting his head fall back.

"Fuck, man." Gilbert groaned then looked at Francis nudging him lightly. "Let's go to a party. I heard Toris is having a party tonight, ve can go seeing as it's starting in under thirty minutes but because he lives literally two streets over ve can make it. Vant too?"

Francis blinked listening to Antonio's steps when he thought, pursing his lips softly as he looked up taking in his rolling stomach, his parched mouth ad throbbing headache only to smile crookedly. "Let's go, mes amies."


End file.
